


Family History is Important

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [474]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family History, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: What would it do to his psyche to know that for several generations, starting in the fourth century, his father's ancestors were staunch Christians?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 138  
> Prompt: free  
> Summary: What would it do to his psyche to know that for several generations, starting in the fourth century, his father's ancestors were staunch Christians?  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just like messing with John Lyons whenever I can. He turned into such a sleazy, skeevy bastard in the end, and I like exploiting that, I guess.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He follows Lucifer because his family has for generations. What he doesn't know is that his mother's lineage was far more instrumental in ensuring his place within the greater organization than his father's. He just chooses to believe that the Lyons family has the stronger connection than his mother's.

What would it do to his psyche to know that for several generations, starting in the fourth century, his father's ancestors were staunch Christians? They were among those who spread the ministry most fervently. It wasn't until the fall of the Knights Templar that the Lyons line forsook God and Christ, pledging themselves instead to Lucifer and the promise of Armageddon.

He doesn't understand the reason his family so fervently chooses the possibility of global annihilation, and so he will be doomed to repeat history in his own way.


End file.
